


Mama Bears

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [25]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were going to protect us, my darling. It just so happens we didn’t need protectin’ right then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Elsa/Merida - fierce.

“Elsa, no! She won’t hurt us!” Merida jumps in front of Elsa’s arched form, blocking her path to the fully-grown black bear lumbering out from the forest.

Once Merida is in her line of sight, Elsa’s softens and lowers her hands, the frost retreating from her fingertips. Everything seems to warm around them—the air, the stream, even the pale blue of Elsa’s walking dress. The bear gives them a disinterested snuffle before loping back into the trees, obviously not looking to engage in anything more strenuous than catching a nice fish upstream.

Merida knows that look in Elsa’s face, that hint of sharp shame that comes whenever her powers rise fierce in her mind, and immediately rushes to her side. “You were going to protect us, my darling. It just so happens we didn’t need protectin’ right then.” She holds Elsa’s cool hand in hers and presses it to her heart, the ultimate show of the trust she holds in her wife.

“I will always want to fight for you,” Elsa admits with a sheepish smile, forehead pressed against Merida’s. “But I suppose when it comes to bears, you know best.”

“Cheeky,” Merida laughs and swats Elsa on the bottom as they walk back to the castle, arm-in-arm. “The mama-bear has cubs somewhere. And now she’s going back to them, just like we’re going back to ours.”

Elsa smiles at the thought of their little Sigrid and Bonnie waiting for them in the castle. “We mothers must stick together.”


End file.
